Notebook
by St. Angel of Darkness
Summary: Lily, James, Remus and Sirius are officially friends, and have bewitched a Notebook so that they can have secret conversations whenever they like.


_**Secret Notes and Other Stuff**_

_James has joined the Notebook._

James: Wake up, Lily.

James: Wakey, wakey, rise and shine.

_Lily has joined the Notebook._

Lily: Do you even want to make it to fourth year, Potter? Do you have a death wish?

Lily: What do you want Potter?

James: You mean other than a date?

Lily: Oddly enough I don't consider a date a good enough reason for waking me up at 4 in the morning, considering you asked me out yesterday.

Lily: And, as if I need remind you, once again you were rejected. Forget it, James. I'll never go out with you.

James: Ouch! Way to break a guys heart, Evans.

Lily: Sadly, I'm sure you'll live.

James: Couldn't sleep.

Lily: Me neither. Otherwise I wouldn't have been awake in the first place.

James: I did wonder about that, actually. smirks

James: I just don't understand what's been going through me head lately.

Lily: Poor James. His mind is so disturbed he can't even understand it.

James: Hahaha

Lily: Right back at ya.

James: I'm trying to be serious for once in my life, and you ridicule me for it.

Lily: Sorry James. I've just never known you to be serious, that's all.

And to be honest, I've never known a guy to apparate straight into my bedroom, either.

James: Who apparated into your bedroom?!?!?!?!?!?!

Lily: No one, Potter. Just trying to wind you up.

James: You treat me way too harshly Evans.

Lily: Likewise.

Lily: Considering you have claimed me to be the love of your life on more than one occasion, do you have to keep calling me Evans???

James: No, but chances are that probably won't stop me.

Lily: Well, it's not gonna help you get a date.

James: Blackmail. Interesting strategy. You win Lily.

Lily: It's not a strategy of you're good at it. It's life.

James: Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily.

Lily: And the point of saying my name over and over again is….

James: I haven't quite figured that part out yet.

Lily: Don't bother.

_Sirius has joined the Notebook._

Sirius: Have you two sworn your undying love for each other yet?

Sirius: Or are too busy trying to kill each other over the Internet?

Lily: Don't you have somewhere you need to be, Black? Like a lunatic asylum???

James: Hahahahahaha

James: She got you good that time, Padfoot.

Lily: I'll take that as a compliment, Potter.

Sirius: How comforting. My supposed best friend and his supposed enemy are ganging up on me. Did I miss something?

James: If I have to call you Lily, why don't you have to call me James?

Sirius: Apparently so.

_Remus has joined the Notebook._

Lily: Because I haven't proclaimed you to be the love of my life yet.

Remus: I'd take the yet to be a good sign if I were you, James.

Lily" ('Yet' mentally deleted - will be denied at all costs). Deciding whether Potter is worth my murderous hatred or just my hatred.

James: Ahh. Young love.

Lily: Ok, now I'm gonna KILL HIM!!!

Sirius: You blew it, mate.

Sirius: But you have to admit, Lily's reaction is indeed an interesting one.

Lily: You've just been added to my death list, Black.

Remus: And yet, little Remus Lupin still remains as innocent as ever.

James: Not for long, my little werewolf.

Remus: Rub it in why don't you.

Lily: What is with this new routine of at 'Notebooking' 4 in the morning?

James: "Notebooking"!!!???

Sirius: I resent that. It is now 4:32.

Remus: You were in the Notebook before me Lily, so you can answer that yourself.

Lily: Only because a certain annoying 4th year woke me up.

Sirius: Who do you think she could possibly mean, Moony?

Remus: Quoting "Because I haven't proclaimed you to be the love of my life yet", I'm guessing Prongs.

James: Who, Lil' ol' me? Picture of innocence:attempts said expression:

Remus: Yes, Prongs, you

James:expression fails miserably:

Lily: As interesting as this conversation is, I really have to get some sleep before it's time to get up for breakfast. Which is at 9, in less than five hours, meaning there is only just over 4 hours before I'll see you all (sadly including Potter). So the point of this conversation was…

James: Goodnight, my love.

Remus: Goodnight.

Sirius: Nighty-night, sleep tight.

_Remus has left the Notebook._

Sirius: And I wouldn't take those bedbugs lightly, either. It's been known to happen.

James: Get off line, Padfoot. Let my love get her beauty sleep.

Sirius: Righty-oh, mate. I'll leave you two alone.

_Sirius has left the Notebook._

Lily: Your days are numbered, Potter.

Lily: Yes, I'll include Black in that threat.

James: Just a quick question, Evans. Are there many people on your death list, or is a privilege?

Lily: Not for you, James, not for you.

_Lily has left the Notebook._

James: All in good time.

_James has left the Notebook._


End file.
